The present invention pertains to digital data processing, and, more particularly, to digital data processing apparatus and methods for storing and retrieving information. Such apparatus and methods can be used, by way of example, for the design and implementation of database management systems (“DBMS”), e.g., in a business environment.
Although information storage in a computer system can be unstructured, enterprises typically maintain operational data in structured collections, referred to as “databases.” The arrangement and interrelationships of data in those collections vary dramatically, depending on database type. Thus, for example, data elements in a so-called hierarchical database are linked in tree-like structures, while those in a relational database are stored in tables made up of records (rows) some or all of the fields (columns) of which can serve as keys to other tables. Software that stores and retrieves data to/from a database is typically referred to as a “database management system.” There are a multitude of types of databases in use in the market today and even more database management systems for manipulating them.
Database management systems are not new. They have been available in one form or another since the advent of the computer, though, formalized commercial systems came to the fore in the 1970's. Since then, developers and purchasers alike have searched for a database management system that best meet their needs. While the consensus seemed to have settled around the relational database, now championed by the likes of Oracle and SAP, use of that model can result in data sets that are increasingly difficult to maintain and search.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for digital data processing.
A related object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate the storage and retrieval of information.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate the querying of data sets to extract information of interest.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as facilitate the efficient storage of valid data and the identification of invalid data.